All motor vehicles have wheels and tires that turn to create forward motion. The tires must be round in order to function. The shape of the round tire is not a good aerodynamic shape thereby causing drag when in forward motion. This drag force is increased exponentially with the increase of motor vehicle velocity.
This document relates to a new and improved active tire spoiler system that reduces the aerodynamic drag caused by the front tires of a motor vehicle. More specifically, at or above a predetermined motor vehicle velocity or speed, separate tire spoilers are deployed motor vehicle forward of the front wheels of the motor vehicle and function as rigid 3-D air deflectors to reduce the drag force caused by the wheels and tires.